In Darkness There Are Demons
by Aryea
Summary: Sydney and Nigel meet Sebastian Shade and one of their lives are changed forever. A little pre-halloween story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Usual stuff, characters don't belong to me and all that rot. Thought I would try my hand at a Halloween type story, what with it being around the corner. Rated T + because I'm just not sure where my muses are going with it. Each chapter after this one will have a quote from one of my favorite movies, can you name the quote and the movie for a little Halloween fun? Hope you enjoy and if you do….Please, Please review. (God, I'm so needy!) :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Nigel dipped his head and tried to see through the sheets of rain that were pounding the windshield of Sydney's jeep. They had just finished a rewarding, yet exhausting relic hunt and had been on their way back home when the storm hit. As the hunt had led them to a small town in Salem, they had simply driven down, but now, on the way back, they could hardly see the road ahead due to the storm.

"Crap!" Sydney cursed and had slowed the jeep to a safer twenty miles an hour. "Did we miss the highway turn off?"

"I honestly don't know, Syd. I haven't seen a building or road sign for miles."

Nigel squinted through his window which was fogged up from the humidity and wiped his hand across it to get a better view, but there was none to be had. He simply couldn't make out anything definitive on either side of them. There weren't even any stop lights, just a long stretch of black top and what could be taken for trees on either side.

"This can't be the highway; we haven't seeN any other cars."

"We can't stay out in this, but I can't pull off either." She couldn't see even the sides of the road, so she had no idea if there was gravel, a ditch or a freaking drop off cliff on either side of them. "Maybe we should…"

A lightening bolt hit the road directly ahead of them, lighting up the interior of the car and the scenery around them for one blinding second. Nigel cried out, Sydney swore and swerved automatically, and then suddenly they were airborne.

The jeep bumped down a rough incline, tossed them back and forth against their seats, and then finally slammed into a large tree. The airbags deployed preventing either of them from going through the windshield, as a window shattered on the passenger side and a broken branch from the tree dropped down against it in protest. The occupants inside the battered jeep were unconscious and unaware of the rain that filtered in.

Sydney came around first and winced as she pushed away the remains of the airbag. She moaned and put a hand to her wrenched neck, then immediately reached for Nigel, who was slumped back against the seat.

"Nigel?" She shook him. "Nigel!"

He woke slowly and immediately groaned in discomfort. "What…Syd?" He put a hand to his head and felt something wet, then noticed the tree branch sticking in through the window. They'd crashed! They'd gone off the road. Christ! They could have been killed! He reached for Sydney's hand. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, squeezed his hand once before releasing him. "Just bumped and bruised."

"Likewise," he winced at the stickiness on his face. "And possibly bleeding."

Sydney switched on the interior dome light, in concern. "Where are you bleeding?"

"My head, I think."

Sydney released her seatbelt and leaned over him, noticing the gash along his temple. "Ouch. Do you have a handkerchief?"

"Yes." He started to reach into his pocket and winced. "I…I can't reach it, Syd. I'm pinned by the bloody tree."

Sydney tried to push the heavy branch out of Nigel's window but it wouldn't budge. "Okay, hang on." She unhooked his seatbelt and then bent forward, carefully as the dash had partially buckled when it hit the tree. "Don't move," she warned as she lay across his lap, reached between his legs and tried to pull the lever to release the seat. "It's stuck!"

"W…wait, Syd," he asked and tried to position his feet against the floorboards, without trapping her head. "Okay, try and pull it and I'll push." Sydney tugged and Nigel pressed his feet hard against the floor; the seat shot back and he cried out.

"What?" What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nigel gritted his teeth and freed his arm from the branch. "Just…the tree took a chunk of my flesh with it."

"Oh, Nigel!" Sydney scowled at the deep scrapes across his torn shirt and into the pale flesh of his shoulder.

"It's okay, just stings." He focused on her again. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Just my neck, probably from the impact." She sat back in her seat and tried to open her door, but it was also stuck. "I need leverage."

"Okay." Nigel helped her maneuver over the gearshift, then braced her on his lap as she kicked out at the driver's side door until it finally sprung open. "Thank God."

They crawled out on Sydney's side of the vehicle and into the pounding rain. Nigel stumbled to the back to release the hatch and grab their bags then joined Sydney at the side of the jeep as she inspected the damage.

"She's toast," Sydney sighed, pulled her cell phone out of her satchel and scowled. "Damn it, no signal."

Nigel tried his phone and had the same result, not even half a bar. He retrieved two torches for them out of his knapsack and handed one to Sydney. Where the hell were they? It wasn't like they were in bloody Africa or somewhere; this was the state of Massachusetts. Civilization had to be close, didn't it?

Sydney flashed her torch above them. "The road must be up there somewhere."

"Lovely." Nigel was already soaked through from the rain and an uphill climb over a slippery, muddy slope in a thunderstorm was not on his list of things to do today, or this year, really. "Well, we've no where to go but up, so…" He waved her forward and they started to climb.

It was slow going, between the rain, the darkness, the mud and both of their injuries, but finally that made it to the road. They used their lights to try and determine where to start walking, but it was difficult to say which way they had been headed. If they chose the wrong way they could be walking for miles back the way they had come, where they knew there was no shelter. They couldn't even see the jeep's skid marks against the road's wet blacktop.

"Let's go this way," Sydney decided and moved off to the left.

"Is that the way we were going?"

"I don't know, but we can't stay out here forever."

Nigel sighed and followed. He jumped a little when lightening streaked above them again. "Have you ever been hit by lightening?"

"You're not going to get hit by lightening, Nigel."

"We almost _were_ hit by lightening, Sydney."

"The tires on the jeep would have grounded us. We would have been fine."

"Before or after the jeep exploded around us?"

"Just shut up and walk."

"I am walking." He stumbled and Sydney automatically reached out to steady him. "S…Sorry, Syd. My…equilibrium is off a little."

"Yeah," Sydney kept her hand firmly on his arm. "Mine too."

"Must have been the crash."

"Probably."

"Are you dizzy?"

"A little."

"Me too," Nigel admitted, right before he dropped to one knee beside her.

"Nigel!" She crouched beside him, worried.

"I'm okay," he assured quietly and shook his head, trying to focus. "Just…"

Sydney held his head and flashed her light quickly in his eyes then away again. "You're pupils aren't constricting, Nigel. I think you have a concussion."

"Oh, well…there's that." With Sydney's help he managed to get to his feet, wondering how he had hit his head since the air bag had deployed. Perhaps on the side window? He couldn't remember. "I'm okay, the dizziness is passing. Sorry, Syd."

She released his arm. "Are you okay to keep going?"

"What choice do we have?"

She nodded grimly and they continued to walk again. It was so ridiculously dark and quiet, with only the sound of the constant clicking of the rain against the pavement and the occasional rumble of thunder overhead.

"This is always the part in the movie where you start hearing shuffling behind you…"

"No one is behind us, Nigel."

"No _one_, surely, but perhaps some dead some ones…"

"There are no zombies in the state of Massachusetts!"

"How do you know for sure? There were zombies, in New Orleans."

"That was different."

"How was it different?"

"The kids weren't…zombies; they were just in some kind of hyped up…trance."

"More like a spell, and speaking of spells you can't tell me there aren't any witches in Massachusetts, Sydney."

"Sure there are, and maybe one will fly by on her broomstick and give us a ride."

"That's a horribly clichéd view, Sydney. The Wiccan faith is…"

"Shut up, Nigel."

"I can't! I'm nervous and when I'm nervous I…"

"Babble. I know!" She glared at him. "But you're making me nervous and when I get nervous I hit things." She shined her light on him. "Or people."

Nigel flinched and the thought and tried to be quiet, but between his swimming head, throbbing shoulder and their predicament his silence lasted only about fifteen minutes. "May I say something?"

"Only if it doesn't involve witches, ghouls or werewolves."

Bloody hell, he hadn't considered wolves. Were there wild wolves in Massachusetts? He started walking backwards, shining his light behind them, along the road, the brush and the trees. The beam of his light caught a pair of red eyes looking at him from one of the trees.

"Sydney!" He backed up so fast he almost knocked her over.

"Nigel! What is your problem?"

"E….Eyes. I saw…red eyes…"

"It's probably just an animal, a dog or something…"

"In a tree?" he demanded, his voice far higher than normal.

"An owl maybe?"

"With red eyes?"

Sydney sighed and continued walking. "You're letting your imagination get away from you."

"You were the one who mentioned bloody werewolves!"

"You're not going to have to worry about a wolf if I tear your throat out, Nigel!"

Nigel halted and stared at her appalled she would threaten something so vicious. "Sydney!"

Sydney winced and turned back and her gaze softened. "I'm sorry." She was cold, wet, frustrated and had a pounding head. "I am, Nigel."

He nodded and stepped closer, he knew Sydney would never hurt him. "I…I'm sorry too, Syd. I'm just worried."

"I know." She squeezed his shoulder. "Come on. Like you said, this isn't a third world country, civilization has to be around the corner."

He nodded and they continued to walk, this time in silence, both too miserable and, perhaps too worried, to discuss what would happen if they didn't find shelter. A sudden clap of thunder caused Nigel to shriek and almost leap into Sydney's arms in fright.

She glared at him and shoved him off.

"S…sorry."

At some point the rain eased to a fine mist, which, if possible, seemed to drench them even more, permeating their very bones and causing them to shiver. They tried their phones several times, but could not get a signal.

Finally, wet, miserable, aching and tired Sydney spotted lights in the distance.

"There!"

"What? Where?" Nigel asked and shined his light around in the direction she had turned but saw nothing.

"Lights!"

Again they searched but the sky around them was dark once more.

"Are you sure it wasn't lightening?"

"I…I thought I saw…" Suddenly a flash of lightening lit the sky above where they were looking and highlighted what looked like a turn of the century home, high on a hill and far away from the road. "There! A house!" She grabbed him and started walking faster.

"How…how do we get to it, Syd?"

"Look for a driveway or a r…road or some….There!" She spotted a wide narrow drive, almost hidden by the trees. "Thank God! Maybe they have a p…phone. Come on."

Encouraged by the idea of getting out of the rain and the cold evening air they hurried up a gravel path that was ridiculously dark due to the cover of the trees that boarded it. They had to keep their torches shinning ahead so they could see where they were going, but the advantage was that the rain seemed to filter away, unable to get through the dense brush above.

Finally, they reached a clearing, just as the sky lit up once more, displaying an ominous looking house that would have been at home in any Alfred Hitchcock movie. Two eighteenth century turrets towered well into the night sky on either side of the dark antiquated mansion. Long stone steps led up to the front doors, protected by stone gargoyles at the very top. Only one light shone in the third level, right corner window, all of the other windows were dark. In the driveway was a long black hearse, an actual hearse.

"I'm n…not going in there," Nigel refused, immediately intimidated, and started to turn back towards the path.

"We have to."

"Absolutely not!"

"Nigel! It's just a h…house!"

"And Norman Bates was just a b…bloody innkeeper."

Sydney grabbed his arm and pulled him across the circular gravel driveway and up the grey stone steps to two massive front doors. A set of horned skulls sat in the middle of each door, with a ring through its gaping jaws and hollowed eye sockets daring you to knock.

"You've g…got to be k…kidding."

Sydney kept her grip on Nigel and pulled the ring of the door knocker, letting it rap twice against the heavy, antique wood.

"Oh well, no one h…home. Let's go try the n….next house, shall we?"

Sydney yanked him back by the collar, just as the door creaked open and a ridiculously tall and stiff man in a painfully tailored black, butler suit looked down his nose at them. He held a lit candle in a vintage brass candlestick, with long, strangely extended fingers curled through an ornate filigree loop.

"Really?" Nigel asked and again tried to leave.

"Hi, my name's S…Sydney and this…" She pulled him towards her. "Is Nigel. We went off the r…road a ways back and w…were hoping to use your p…phone?"

"We do not have a telephone," the man advised with obvious distain.

"Oh, well, s…sorry to bother you then."

"Stop it!" Sydney slapped her hand on Nigel's arm and squeezed, hard. She managed a smile for the looming gothic man in the door. "Look, we went off the road and hit a t…tree, my friend is hurt and we…we've been w….walking in the rain for a very long t…time." She grimaced, for her teeth were chattering so badly she could hardly take. "C…Could we just come in for f…five minutes so I can make sure neither of us is…is b…bleeding to death?"

"You are injured?" The butler stepped forward, filling the doorway as he leaned down and used the candle to examine them more closely with dark, almost black eyes. "Which of you is bleeding?"

"My…p…partner…."

The butler studied Nigel's pale, shivering form, the blood that trickled from the gash in his forehead and the ripped wound in his shoulder. His face became impassive again as he straightened. "You should go."

"But we…"

"You should go." He started to close the door, but Sydney pushed her foot in over the seam, Nigel's well being was more important to her than some uptight man-servant and she was not in the mood for manners.

"We're not l…leaving here until I can c…check out my…friend!"

"Dashwood! Let them inside."

The servant stiffened, even more, if that was possible, hesitated for only the barest of seconds and then stepped aside to allow them entry. "Do come in."

"T…thanks," Sydney stepped over the threshold and pulled Nigel in with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney and Nigel do not belong to me. Sebastian and Dashwood do :) Hope you enjoy this little halloween peice, and of you do, please, please review. Remember to look for the movie quote and if you know it, note in your review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

It almost seemed colder inside the house than out, as Sydney and Nigel stepped into a massive, grand hallway, dimly lit by a variety of Queen Anne style candles along the walls, which cast shadows in ever corner.

A spark of lighting from outside momentarily lit the hallway in an ethereal, silver glow, illuminating a shadowed figure standing upon the upper dais of a set of long, carpeted, stone steps directly ahead of them. Behind the figure an enormous, stained glass window which held the glow from the lightening longer than was normal.

Nigel swallowed the shriek that tried to rise in his throat and moved an inch closer to Sydney as the figure moved towards them.

Sydney felt the hard punch of attraction as the man in black glided down the carpeted steps, a mane of snow white hair crawled back from a sharp widow's peak at his scalp, and fell to tickle a set of impossibly broad shoulders. As he drew closer Sydney noted an angular face, accented with an aristocratic nose, and a strong, square jaw line. Wide, full lips the color of a fine merlot seemed brighter against his pale completion.

"Forgive Dashwood, my dears, we are not used to company." His piercing blue eyes held Sydney in place as he stopped in front of them and she was startled by the hot flush of arousal his nearness compelled. "He came with the house and we do not get people here very often."

"I….I…." Sydney was appalled at her stammering, but she couldn't look away from this magnificent specimen of a man. She was sure it was just their surroundings, the candlelight and the castle-like abode they found themselves in, but damn! This man looked like he stepped off the pages of an erotic historical novel! "We…"

"We just wanted to c…call for help," Nigel said as he curled his arms around himself, shivering while trying to place the man's accent. Not British, Hungarian maybe? German? "If…if we could just…stay long enough to…to call or…or at least get w…warm, we would be v…very grateful."

The man turned his attention to Nigel. "You are English."

"I…yes…I…I am…" Nigel stepped forward and offered his hand, politely. "Nigel B…Bailey and this is P…Professor Sydney F…Fox."

"I am delighted," the man accepted Nigel's hand in a firm grip. "Do come into the drawing room and warm yourselves by the fire."

Nigel started to smile, and then suddenly felt a tingling in his chest. He didn't like the way this fellow was staring at him, but when he tried to pull his hand back, the fingers around his tightened slightly, before slowly releasing him.

Sydney shook her head, blaming the rain and the crash for her inability to focus. "Thank you Mr…"

"Shade, Sebastian Shade." He smiled at her, and took her elbow in a gentlemanly fashion. "We must get you warm." He guided her into a large drawing room filled with plush, antique furniture and a large roaring fireplace. The flames from two candelabras were all that lit this room, other than the fireplace. "You sit right here." He settled Sydney on an antique chaise close to the fire, and then indicated Nigel join her. "I apologize for the lack of illumination; the electricity went out some while ago. I will fetch some dry clothes for you and Dashwood will bring you a hot drink."

Sydney almost whimpered in relief as the heat from the fire almost immediately started to dispel the chill in her body. "Thank you, Mr. Shade."

"Sebastian, please." He paused before Nigel and suddenly bent from the waist to look the Englishman in the eye. "You have red on you," he murmured and touched one long, finger to the gash on Nigel's temple. "And here." He touched Nigel's shoulder where his shirt was ripped then put the finger in his mouth. "Blood."

"Our car went off the r…road," Sydney explained when Nigel simply continued to stare into their host's eyes. "Do you have any bandages? A first aid kit maybe?"

Sebastian slowly straightened and Nigel's chin rose to follow the man's movements. "Yes. I will find…something for the…blood." He turned suddenly and strode towards the doors. Suddenly he turned back. "I must ask that you stay here. This is a large house and most of the rooms and passages are not lit, due to the storm. I must insist that you not wander, for fear more injury may befall you."

"Uh…sure." Usually that was the first thing to spike Sydney's interest, to tell her not to go somewhere, but she waved away her curiosity, as neither one of them were in the proper shape to wander around a creepy old manor in the dark. "That was a little w…weird." She scowled when Nigel didn't comment and noticed that he was still looking towards the doorway. "Nigel?"

"Huh?" He turned back to her and appeared dazed.

"Are you dizzy again?" she asked, concerned, set her satchel on the floor by Nigel's bag and tipped his head back to look into his eyes again. She held up two fingers. "How many?

"What? Two…maybe." He wrapped his arms around himself again as he started to shiver uncontrollably. "F…Fire feels good."

"Yes." Sydney rubbed her hands up and down her arms, briskly, thinking they really needed to get out of their wet clothes. "I'd look around for a blanket, but I'm afraid Lurch might try to tackle me if I drip on his floor."

"Who?"

"Lurch, the guy who answered the door? You know, tall, pale, looks like a cousin to Death?"

"I t…thought his n…name was D…Dashwood?"

It is, but Lurch was…" Sydney turned towards him, worried that that he didn't catch on to her joke. Usually he would be the one to make such a comment. "Are you okay?"

"I…I'm not at my…best, Syd." He shivered again and his teeth were chattering so hard he was sure he was going to bite right through his tongue. "I'm s…so bloody c…cold."

She pulled him back to his feet and brought him closer to the fire, wrapping her arms around him, appalled at how much he was shaking. She'd gotten most of the feeling back in her feet and hands, but Nigel only seemed to be getting colder. "Think warm thoughts," she suggested as she rubbed his back.

"W…warm thoughts?"

"Yeah, like, sun drenched beaches, lazing about in a pool." She grinned, but noticed Nigel's arms had dropped to his sides instead of moving around her. Sometimes he was so freaking polite. "A toasty warm fire."

"R…right." God! Why couldn't he get warm? If anything it felt like he was more chilled inside the house than he was outside. "S…sorry for getting us lost, Syd."

"You didn't get us lost, it was the storm."

"S…sorry anyway."

Sydney smirked and barely resisted the urge to kiss his forehead; he looked ridiculously young when he was out of his element and that brought out her maternal side. She released him to retrieve one of the torches out of his bag and examined his face with it, watching him blink away the intensity of the light. His head wound was not bleeding profusely, but was still bleeding enough to concern her.

Dashwood entered with a tray in one hand and a bundle of what looked like towels in the other. "Master Shade has requested you change into these, and I have prepared tea for you as well." He set the tray on the antique coffee table and two sets of towels and robes on the chaise as well as a small metal first aid kit. "I shall give you privacy to change." He walked, stiff-legged, out of the room, and pulled the two large entrance doors closed behind him.

Sydney grabbed a towel and offered it to Nigel, who attempted to dry his hair. "Get out of those clothes." She pulled off her boots, socks, sodden blouse and stretch pants, then used a towel to briskly rub her damp skin, before slipping out of her bra. She slipped into one of the robes, which fell almost to her ankles, and almost moaned in delight; cashmere! She pulled off her panties and cinched the robe tightly, then turned back to Nigel, who was attempting to get his shirt off.

"Here," she sighed and stepped up to help him pull it over his head, then followed the procedure with his undershirt.

"S…sorry, Syd. M…my fingers are numb. I can't get a…grip."

"You'll be warm soon." She opened what looked like a world war two field kit and pulled out several individual packets of alcohol wipes. They were slightly yellowed around the edges so God only knew how long they had been in the box, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

The wipe inside seemed appropriately fresh as she cleared away the blood on his shoulder. Several long scratches, probably from the tree, pierced the skin across from the top of his shoulder to just above his collar bone. They looked painful, but she didn't think they were deep enough to require stitching.

"Hurt?" she asked.

"Just throbbing," he admitted as another wave of dizziness hit him and he automatically reached out to steady himself with what was closest, which happened to be Sydney.

Sydney felt Nigel's hands on her hips as he swayed, and braced herself to lend to his stability, while she taped some gauze over his shoulder. She almost smiled at how quickly he removed his hands again and watched the flush touch his cheeks.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You okay?"

"Yes," he insisted, determined to keep his wits about him and his feet under him, despite how awful he felt.

Sydney dropped down to one knee and pulled at the laces of his hiking boots as he braced one hand on the her shoulder to allow her to pull them and his socks off, then she straightened and retrieved the second robe. "Arms back."

Nigel moved his arms behind him as she slid the deliciously warm, soft material over his body. Bloody heaven is what it felt like. He started to pull off his belt, only to find Sydney had moved back around him to assist. "I…I can…get the rest, Syd."

"Don't fall over," she warned and picked up the extra towel to start drying her hair, keeping a close eye on her friend as he turned his back to her and managed to slip out of his khakis. "Underwear too, Nigel."

"I…they…they're not that wet, Syd…"

"Nigel."

Nigel cringed. He really didn't want to walk around in the altogether in this strange, creepy house with only a robe between him and whatever else might live here. That's all he needed was to be buck naked when some serial killer leapt out from one of the shadowy corners of the room waving an ax and laughing like a maniac. "I…I'm fine…"

"Nigel."

He huffed in aggravation, removed his damp briefs, and then double knotted the robe around himself.

"Good, now sit and let me look at your head."

Nigel did as he was bid as Sydney opened another square antiseptic wipe to press against his forehead. He hissed, but then made no other sound as she cleaned the cut and applied a butterfly bandage. He was startled when he felt the press of her lips against his wound and his eyes flickered upwards.

"It's supposed to help," she grinned and stepped back to gather their clothes in a pile, then settled beside him on the chaise. She prepared them each a cup of tea, handed one to Nigel then sat back with her own. "Drink up."

Nigel was hesitant. They had no idea whose house they were in or what kind of person this Sebastian Shade was, yet she was acting as if they were on bloody holiday. "I…I'm not sure we should, Syd."

"Why not?"

"What if…if it's..." He lowered his voice. "Drugged." He'd been drugged before, by Elizabeth Rukeyser, and he hadn't enjoyed it at all.

"Nigel, why would it be drugged?"

"I don't know!" He hissed and set his tea back on the table. "I…I just think we should be…careful, Syd." Why wasn't she more suspicious? She had to know this place and its occupants were beyond bizarre.

There was a gentle knock at the doors to the room and Sydney called for the person to enter.

"Ah, you appear to have regained some of your color," Sebastian smiled as he approached them, followed by his man servant who now held a silver candelabra of glowing candles. "Dashwood will have your clothes cleaned and dried by morning, in the mean time, a meal has been prepared for you both."

"Great! I'm starving."

Nigel glared at her. "Syd, we should really try and get home…"

"I am afraid that the storm has gotten worse since your arrival, and it appears intent to last all night." Sebastian smiled congenially. "We have guest rooms arranged and you are welcome to stay until morning."

"You're very kind," Sydney smiled and elbowed Nigel. "We appreciate the offer and accept." She rose, gently nudging Nigel with her foot when he neglected to do the same.

Sebastian waved them through the doors, down the darkened hallway and into a formal dining room with a long black table and twelve chairs. On the table were two candelabras, two covered dishes, along with three wine glasses, a bottle of Bordo, a dish of fruit and cheese and a basket of bread.

Sebastian held Sydney's chair for her, politely as Dashwood appeared beside them to pour their wine; Sydney noted that Sebastian's glass was already full. "I understand your reluctance." Sebastian smiled as he settled at the head of the table, with Sydney and Nigel on either side. "We are strangers, after all, however I can assure you that I wish only to make you comfortable."

"We appreciate that," Sydney advised and shot Nigel a warning look. "Don't we?"

Nigel replied in a small voice. "Yes."

Dashwood removed the covers of their food and revealed a mouthwatering steak, steamed vegetables and backed potato.

Nigel's eyes widened and the scent of the food had his mouth watering, still it seemed awfully convenient that Shade just happened to have two steaks lying about. "I thought the power was out?"

"It is, however we do have a propane grill, upon which this lovely feast was prepared."

Nigel didn't buy it. "Do you live alone?"

"Alas, yes," Sebastian acknowledged as he sipped his wine. "Just myself and Dashwood."

Sydney glowered at Nigel, smiled at Sebastian and cut into her steak, which practically melted in her mouth. "Wow! This is amazing, Dashwood." She offered the stoic servant a warm smile and then glanced at Sebastian. "Aren't you eating?"

"I have already indulged," Sebastian replied and gave the manservant a dismissive wave. "Please, enjoy your meal." He frowned at Nigel, noting that he the Englishman still had not tasted his food. "Would you care for something else? Is the dish not to your liking?"

Nigel picked up his fork and knife, reluctantly. He couldn't rid himself of the feeling that something just wasn't right here. "No. It's fine." He noticed that Sebastian watched him until he put a piece of steak in his mouth, then their host turned his attention back to Sydney.

"So, what were you doing out on a night such as this?"

"We were going home," Sydney replied. "We'd been on a…" She paused and decided that maybe some caution was warranted. "To a seminar in Salem during the week and were driving back."

"Ah. And what is it that you do?"

"I'm a history professor, Nigel is my associate."

Sebastian turned to Nigel, smiling when he saw that the Englishman was already halfway through his meal. "Are you a professor as well then, Nigel?"

"I've just finished my masters," he admitted. "I'm working on my doctorate."

"And is that what you both do, travel about to seminars?"

"We…Sydney teaches at a university, and sometimes we…travel."

Sebastian turned to Sydney and sipped his wine. "And what do you do on these travels?"

"Search for ancient artifacts." The words were out of her mouth before she could help it. What the hell?

"Ah yes! Sydney Fox! I'd recognized the name, but could not recall from where. So, you are also relic hunters then? Both of you?"

"We…we don't do it for money," Nigel insisted quickly, knowing that was what most people believed. "We only want to restore the pieces of history to their rightful place and learn from them."

"I'm sure your intentions completely respectable. I too am a collector of antiquities." Sebastian held up his hand modestly. "I've come by them honestly, I assure you, and quite often I donate portions to a museum."

"That's very generous of you," Sydney admitted as she gobbled a piece of potato. Damn this meal was probably the best she'd ever had!

"If you are not too tired I would be thrilled to show you some of my collection, perhaps you could give me your professional opinion on them?"

"We'd love to," Sydney smiled.

"I don't believe I have ever heard your name come up before," Nigel added toward Sebastian. "We know most of the people who donate or collect in our field."

"I am a humble man," Sebastian offered. "I donate through an outside source, as well as purchase. Once your name is out there, everyone wanting a donation is knocking down your door or trying to rob you. No, I prefer the quiet, anonymous life."

"This house is something of an antiquity," Sydney remarked as she finished off her own wine and was slightly startled when Dashwood suddenly appeared beside her to refill the glass. "Um…thanks." She turned her attention back to Sebastian, who was now watching Nigel with intense amusement as the Englishman finished off his meal. "So…what is it you do, Sebastian?"

"I am….shall we say, independently wealthy. I travel extensively looking for things that pique my interest."

"And what sort of things do pique your interest?"

Sebastian reluctantly pulled his attention away from Nigel and smiled at her. "The past, old things, as I've mentioned. Antiquities and… His attention shifted to Nigel again. "The way some people enjoy their food."

Sydney glanced across the table at Nigel who had finished his wine and cleaned his plate and now was near falling asleep sitting up. "Nigel? Are you okay?"

He started a little and looked at her. "What?"

"I believe your friend is exhausted, Sydney, and no wonder with what you have been through." Sebastian rolled his wine glass between his two fingers. "Perhaps it would be best for you both to retire. Dashwood will show you to your rooms."

Sydney wasn't tired, but she knew when she was being dismissed. She started to rise, only to find Dashwood behind her, pulling out her chair. She managed a smile for him; the man moved like a ghost. "Thank you for the meal, Sebastian."

Sebastian rose but did not leave the table. "Sleep well, my friends."

Sydney caught Nigel's arms and pulled him up from his chair.

"Sorry, Syd. Really tired all of a sudden."

"It's okay."

They followed Dashwood, leading with a glowing candelabrum, back to the grand hall and up the stairs. Sydney tried to make out the figures in the stained glass window as they paused before starting up the next set of steps, but it was far to dark.

Dashwood led them down a dark, windowless hallway and stopped at door to the left. "Your room, Miss. Fox."

Sydney glanced inside, noticed another roaring fireplace in the corner, an antique chair and bureau along with a huge canopied four poster bed, and two large, lit candles on the wall on either side of the bed.

She turned back to the manservant. "What about Nigel?"

"His room is down the hall, Miss. Fox."

"We should stay together. He may have a concussion and will need to be woken up…"

"I shall see to that personally, Miss. Fox." Refuting any further argument, she watched the butler turn away and start down the hall. Nigel glanced back at her, worried, but then they stopped about halfway down the dark hall and Dashwood opened another door.

Sydney watched until Nigel disappeared inside the room, then, frowning, stepped into her own. She didn't like the idea of Nigel sleeping in a room so far away and she was worried about his head injury. He was probably worried too; he'd said this house gave him the creeps.

No, it was better if they stayed together, so she moved towards her bedroom door and opened it, then immediately forgot what it was she was going to do. Where had she been going? The hallway was dark and quiet, and she shouldn't wander about in the dark. She could fall or get hurt. She should just accept their host's hospitality and put it out of her mind.

Closing the door, she turned back, blew out the candles and climbed into the bed. She was asleep moments later.


	3. Chapter 3

RH characters not mine. Please review.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Nigel couldn't sleep. He and Sydney had returned home, stopped off at Trinity and greeted a worried Karen. They explained what had happened, then checked their messages while he spent the rest of the day catching up on their calls and Sydney managed to make it to at least a two of her classes.

After work, they'd grabbed a bite to eat, then returned to their individual apartments. It was now almost one in the morning and Nigel was too wired to sleep. There was nothing on the tele this time of night and he had already read two of the three new books he had purchased.

Instead he went online and tried to see if he could find anything out about Sebastian Shade. He got several hits for Facebook, but none of them resembled the man that they had met. He also got a reference to a book called Fifty Shades of Grey, but that was of no help.

An hour later he'd reached nothing but dead ends and decided to give up the search. It was now 2:03 AM and he was wide awake. Perhaps a walk? Maybe the cool fall air would help relax him. He scowled, or he could very well get mugged or kidnapped this time of night. Their town wasn't the thriving metropolis of Boston, but there was still crime.

He scratched at his neck then ran his hand through his hair and headed into his bedroom. He should just try and sleep. One of the side benefits of working with Sydney was he could drop off anywhere and anytime, for the most part.

Settling onto his bed, still fully dressed but for his boots, his eyes drifted closed and moments later he started to float into that place between fully awake and not quite asleep. His breathing slowed and deepened, his body relaxed. It was peaceful. Quiet. Dark.

His heart rate quickened as a shadow darted in front of his eyelids. As his breathing became more erratic a mist formed in his mind and from the darkness slipped another shadow, and another, until they started to join together and a figure began to form. Nigel tried to wake up, he knew he was dreaming and he needed to wake up, but his eyes refused to open and his body felt heavy and limp.

Then he was falling, falling, falling. Christ! Why couldn't he wake up? He hit, something, somehow, he hit and unexpectedly he was cold and wet and as his eyes opened he found himself in a deep a pit. A hole. A grave. A very deep, very dark grave with only the glow of full moon above that allowed him to see the dirt walls around him.

No. No! He tried to climb out, but the more his fingers dug into the crumbling walls the more dirt collapsed upon him, blinding him, suffocating him. Sydney! Sydney! No, Sydney wasn't here. He was dreaming. He was dreaming! He tried to calm down, stepped away from the walls of the grave and looked up again.

Sebastian Shade smiled down at him, dressed in black, as he was the first time they had met, with a face as white and pale as the moon shining above. Nigel asked for help, for assistance and held his hand up.

Sebastian crouched and offered five incredibly, unusually long white fingers, accented with blood red nails. He smiled with a mouth as red as his nails, exposing vivid white horrifically pointed teeth.

Nigel stumbled back, away from rescue, away from the demon, away from freedom and found himself falling again into the darkness, into the mist, until suddenly, he saw what lay below him. A pit of razor sharp stakes of various heights, gleaming in the moonlight above. No. NO! His chest pierced the first stake.

"SYDNEY!"

* * *

Sydney bolted awake and glanced around her darkened bedroom, disoriented. She'd been ridiculously tired when she got home, too tired to even take a bath, and so had fallen, still fully clothed onto her bed and slept until something awakened her.

She rolled over and glanced at her alarm clock, it was just a little after three in the morning. Had someone been screaming? She reluctantly rose and stumbled to her bedroom window to peer outside. Was someone in trouble?

The street was vacant and silent. She ran her hand through her hair and stumbled back to bed, then noticed that her cat was not in the room. "Mafdet?" she called. "Come to bed, kitty."

Frowning, she checked the bathroom and under the bed, then started down the stairs. Mafdet always slept beside her, especially after she'd been away for awhile. She continued to call for her pet, then finally found the animal hiding under the sofa in the living room.

"What are you doing there? Come to bed."

The cat stared at her with glowing green eyes and remained still, slightly hunched, the fur sticking up from her back.

"I'm too tired for this," Sydney sighed and reached in, startled when the cat racked its nails across Sydney's hand and hissed. "Hey! What was that for?" Sydney held her stinging hand to her mouth. "Mafdet!"

The cat hissed and growled low in its throat in warning, then darted from beneath the sofa and disappeared upstairs.

Sydney rose, confused and disturbed, wondering what had possessed her cat to behave in such a way, then the pain in her hand reminded her that she should clean it up. She walked over to her open-concept kitchen and ran her hand under the tap, scowling at the deep scratches that lace her skin.

"Stupid cat," she muttered as she dried her hand with a piece of paper towel, then reached above her stove for her small, emergency first aid kit. She cleaned the scratches, applied antibiotic cream and because they were so long, she set a gaze pad against the back of her hand and wrapped it with a wrist bandage.

Her stomach started cramping and she realized that she was probably hungry; as she hadn't eaten anything when she got home. she pulled open her fridge to see what there was to eat. Hmmm, nothing that appealed to her. She glanced through her cupboards, but still couldn't find anything that struck her fancy. She knew she had to eat something, so she decided to fix a couple of eggs.

She scrambled two in a frying pan, then slid them onto a plate and settled at her kitchenette. Her stomach was practically growling at this point, so she quickly took a bite and chewed. She made a face and looked down at the eggs. Yuck! They tasted like…like…ash! She lifted the plate to her nose and sniffed, they smelled okay.

She took another bite and quickly spit it out. They must be off. She rose and scrapped the eggs into the trash and set the plate in the sink. She checked the expiration date on the carton of eggs and scowled; they were good for another week. Shrugging, she tossed them in the bin. Must have been a bad batch.

She glanced in her freezer at the assortment of frozen meals, but nothing appealed to her. Finally, she settled on a peanut butter sandwich, but the moment she swallowed a bite pain and nausea hit her in a fierce wave. She hurried to the downstairs bathroom just in time to purge violently her stomach.

"What the hell?" she moaned, knelling on the hard tile floor and clinging to the commode.


	4. Chapter 4

_**RH characters do not belong to me. Please, please review if you are enjoying this story. As an incentive, any who offer consistent and concise reviews will be eligible to receive a full copy of the story, unedited (due to Fan Fiction guidelines) to keep. Which means you won't have to sift through chapters on this website and can read it any time you like! I will simply PM you for your email address and send it off once complete.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Karen's eyebrows rose as Nigel entered, slump shouldered and wearing large dark glasses over his eyes. "Rough night?" she smirked.

Nigel set his laptop bag on his desk and dropped, exhausted into his chair. "You've no idea." He had woken a little after three, so frightened by his heinous nightmare staring Sebastian Shade that he couldn't force himself to go back to sleep.

Karen rose, walked around her desk and showed off her very, very short black skirt and tight knit top as she sashayed to his desk and perched on the corner. "Can I do anything for you?" She leaned forward to expose more of her cleavage. "Anything at all?"

Nigel wasn't up to flirting back; he couldn't even rouse the energy to be flustered by her display. "I'd give anything for a coffee," he moaned, desperately.

"You got it!" Karen immediately rose and pour him a cup from the pot she had just brewed.

"Black, please?" he requested when she reached for the sugar.

"Oh, you are in a bad way," Karen cooed and rushed back on her stiletto heals to offer him the cup, just as Sydney entered, also wearing dark glasses and looking extremely hazard. "You too?" Karen tsked and quickly retrieved a cup of coffee for Sydney. "What the hell happened to you guys?"

"I think I caught a bug from our stroll in the rain," Sydney admitted, taking a sip of her coffee and grimacing. She moved over to their small coffee station and added two more sugars. "What's wrong with you, Nigel?"

"Can't sleep," he admitted as he tipped back the end of his cup, drinking the very last drop of his coffee and smiling when Karen quickly refilled it. "Bless you, Karen."

She grinned and leaned down to whisper. "I'll collect on my _anything_ later," she promised, expecting him to blush, but he just nodded resigned.

"Abso-bloody-lutely, my darling," he assured and savored his next cup of coffee.

Karen beamed at him, pleased, and watched Sydney add two more sugars to her own coffee. "Syd!" Her boss never had that much sugar!

Sydney took another sip and still couldn't stomach it. "I thought it was the coffee," she sighed and set the full cup beside the coffee maker. "It must be me. Everything tastes like an ashtray."

"Are you feeling ill, Syd?" Nigel asked, finally fighting his way past his own exhaustion to show concern.

Sydney shrugged and moved into her office. "Just a bug," she assured, setting her satchel by her desk and settling into her chair as Nigel followed her inside and sat in the wing chair opposite. She pulled off her dark glasses and looked pointedly at Nigel.

"I'd rather not, Syd," he admitted sipping his coffee and shifting uncomfortably. "I didn't sleep well and my eyes appear to be hyper sensitive this morning."

Sydney smirked. "Sure it's not a hang over?"

"I wasn't drinking." Although, now that he thought about it, that's exactly how it felt. "Perhaps I also have a bug."

"Well, we're going to have to get them exterminated because I got a call from Hallis Ellery."

Nigel sat up straighter in his chair, intrigued. "We haven't heard from him since he contacted us to find the diary of Yuenü."

Sydney nodded. "His information is always good and that was one of our best finds."

"What does he have for us this time?"

"I don't know yet. He's coming and to see us this morning. Said he has a close friend who wants us to find something."

"But he wouldn't tell you what?"

"No, but Hallis has always been good to us, so I'm sure whatever his friend is looking for, Hallis wouldn't be bringing him to us unless he thought it was a good lead."

Nigel nodded and finished up his coffee. "Agreed. He hasn't steered us wrong yet."

"Are you up to going on a hunt, Nigel?"

"Are you?"

Sydney smirked as she spotted Karen through her office windows rising from her desk. "Well, ready or not, I think they're here." She reached sighed and rose to stand beside the desk with Nigel. "Glasses."

Nigel pulled off his shades and slipped them in the neck of his shirt as Karen knocked on the door frame of Sydney's office. "Syd, Mr. Ellery and…"

"We're expecting them," Sydney interrupted. "Thanks, Karen." She started to smile as the cheerful, round face of Hallis walked towards her. "Hallis!" She started to hold her hands out in greeting, and then her smile froze as Sebastian Shade stepped in behind the smaller man.

"Sydney!" Hallis caught Sydney's hands, leaned in and kissed her cheek, then extended his hand to Nigel. "Nigel. Thanks so much for seeing us on such short notice." He turned to the man behind him. "This is my friend Sebastian…"

"Shade," Nigel finished breathlessly and felt his stomach cramp with unexpected nausea. What the hell was he doing here?

"Oh!" Hallis smiled, perplexed. "You two know each other?"

Sydney was openly staring at the striking white-haired man, in a dark-grey, three piece suit, black leather raglan and pitch black designer sunglasses. She struggled to find her voice as, once again, that hard slap of attraction threatened to rob her of her breath.

"Professor Fox and Mr. Bailey were unfortunately caught out in that powerful storm a couple of days ago, Hallis," Sebastian explained smoothly. "They found themselves on my doorstep drenched to the skin and injured."

"Oh dear!" Hallis turned to Sydney again. "I hope you weren't hurt badly?"

"Uh…Um…" Sydney physically forced her eyes away from Sebastian chiseled features to focus on her friend. "No. We…we were…" She swallowed hard. "We both were…Sebastian was very…uh…accommodating."

Sebastian smiled and reached for Sydney's hand as he pulled off his sunshades. "When Hallis told me had someone who could help me, I had no idea he would refer me to you both." His ice blue eyes burned into Sydney's as he lifted her hand to cool lips. "It is a pleasant surprise."

"You…I…yes," Sydney managed and felt heat envelop her. What the hell? It seemed to take all of her will power just to pull her hand away, disliking what the man's touch was doing to her. Get a hold of yourself Fox!

Sebastian turned his charm on Nigel, who was watching Sydney's reaction to Sebastian with confusion and discomfort. "Good to see you again, Nigel." He held out his hand and his lips quirked as Nigel hesitantly took it. "How is your head?"

Nigel used the question as an excuse to snatch his hand back and put it to his temple. "Fine. It's fine. Thank you." He shook his head suddenly as the remnants of his horrific dream tried to impose on his consciousness. Shade with fangs. Shade with a bloody mouth and long, pointed nails. Shade laughing as he was being buried alive.

"What…what is it you wanted to see us about?" Sydney managed to ask and, needing to put some distance between herself and Sebastian Shade, she walked around the desk and settled in her chair; not in the least surprised when Nigel followed and leaned on the windowsill behind her.

"Sebastian has acquired an intriguing piece that he believes may be part of a stone temple made by Jesus."

Sydney's eyes widened. "THE Jesus?" Sydney couldn't have been more stunned if Hallis had sprouted tentacles and turned into an octopus. "As in, the Savior of Christianity? The Son of God? _That_ Jesus?"

Hallis nodded, enthusiastically as he and Sebastian settled in the visitor's chairs. "I was skeptical at first as well, for while most people maintain that Jesus was a carpenter, Joseph, his adopted father and the Virgin Mary's husband, was known specifically to be a builder and at that time, most builders were actually stone masons."

"There is very little written about Joseph," Nigel interceded as he folded his arms over his chest. "Other than he was the son of Jacob, married Mary, despite her claim of a virgin birth and that he was Jewish."

"And being Jewish, Joseph would have taught his son the art of all he knew. As all fathers must teach their sons. " Sebastian focused on Nigel and smiled when the Englishman's eyes darted away.

"Do you have the piece with you?" Sydney asked.

"I do." Sebastian set a sturdy silver case on Sydney's desk, punched in a digital code and pulled it open. He turned the case towards them. "It's already been dated to the 1st century, near as my experts can tell."

Sydney rose as Nigel moved closer and together they looked down at the chunk of decorative flat, polished sandstone; only about two feet long and barely that in width, that sat nestled in the black protective foam cushion of the case.

"There isn't much to it," Sydney remarked and glanced at Sebastian. "May I?"

"Yes, of course."

She picked up the stone as Nigel pulled on his reading glasses and leaned closer. "What evidence is there that this is a piece of anything, much less a temple?"

Before she could answer, however, Nigel ran the tip of his finger along the top of the stone, over the groves of the symbols etched into the rock. "I recognize some of these carvings; it almost looks like the type that decorated ancient Jewish Synagogues."

"Which means it could be part of any ancient temple…" Sydney argued, glaring at Sebastian. She didn't want it to be true. She didn't know how she would handle it if this turned into something big and she had to continue seeing Sebastian Shade.

"Sydney! Look at that, Syd!" Nigel handed her his glasses and watched her pull the stone closer for inspection as he pointed to a spot just beneath the lip of the rock.

"That can't be what I think it is?" Her eyes widened and she looked at Nigel. "Can it?"

"It is exactly what you think it is," Sebastian assured. "It is the Hebrew signature for the Son of God."

Nigel retrieved his glasses from Sydney as she handed him the piece. There was a slightly slanted Hebrew script which translated to Yeshua bar Yahoseh; Jesus Son of Joseph. "My God, Syd! Could this be the actual Autograph of Jesus Christ?"

Whether it was or not, the very idea that this chunk of sandstone could be a portion of a larger artifact made by the savior of Christianity was too good to be ignored.

"Where did you find this, Sebastian?" Sydney demanded, wanting, needing to swallow her excitement. She wanted this man, badly, but she didn't trust him.

"During the new excavation of an ancient city discovered near Be'er Sheva in southern Israel."  
"I've heard about that!" Nigel exclaimed. "They believe it is part of a larger Jewish city. They've even found remains of what they believe is a synagogue."

Sydney's eyes narrowed on Sebastian. "That site is strictly controlled by the Israeli Archeological Society," she reminded. "If this piece was found at that dig, that means you illegally smuggled it out of the country!"

"Ah, but I did not say it was found at the site that is being excavated," Sebastian corrected calmly, crossing one leg over the other. "I said it was found during the excavation." He leaned forward and carefully plucked the stone from Nigel's hands. "This piece was found fifteen miles away, in an area that is under neither Israeli surveillance, nor the current Dig Master's authority."

"Syd," Nigel began. "Do you know what it would mean to find a prayer temple made by Jesus Christ? There has never been any artifacts found related to him, beyond the shroud of Turin; which is still yet to be proven as his burial sheet."

"Jesus didn't build any temples…"

"How do you know?" Sebastian countered. "How could any of us know? We have only the scriptures, the gospels written by his apostles and edited by that bastard King James. How much of what happened in the past wasn't transcribed. How much more is there to know?" He rose, carefully set the relic stone back in the case, closed and locked it then turned his eyes on the man beside him.

"What if it's real, Sydney?" Hallis encouraged as he suddenly rose, being the only one left sitting, and implored Sydney. "What if Jesus built a temple for his followers to pray to His father? Why, it would be the most significant find of the Millennium!"

Sydney glanced between her friend, a man she had known for years and had never led her astray, and Sebastian Shade, a man she'd met twice in just a few days whom she found herself almost constantly thinking about. Her instincts told her that something was very odd about the man and yet…She wanted to believe his intentions were pure.

"What is it you came here for, Mr. Shade?"

Sebastian's eyebrows rose slightly at her deliberate formality. "To ask you to assist in finding the rest of the temple, of course."

"So you can have it taken apart and sell it off to the highest bidder, or just to add your private collection?"  
Sebastian surprised her by laughing. "My house is large, Professor Fox, but by no means can it house a full sized temple!" He smiled again. "I have no interest in having the thing in my house, or having it dismantled and sold. That would be a travesty. I merely wish to discover where this fascinating road leads and I believe you are the two people who can best aid me on such a journey."

"Why us?"

"Your reputation precedes you, Professor. You are the best." Again his gaze settled on Nigel. "Both of you are."

"What do you get out of this?" Nigel demanded suddenly, uncomfortable with the feelings that Shade was stirring inside of him every time the wealthy man looked his way.

"As I advised you before, I do not relish fame and I have more than enough fortune. This would be an incredible find, regardless of one's faith." He set the relic case by his chair and clasped his hands together. "Now, I will pay all expenses, no questions asked, as well as handle any legal matters regarding entrance to the country. I have friends in high places and there will be no issues there."

"I still don't get why…"

Sebastian held up his hand, complacently. "If your prefer, I will sign a release form to confirm any findings would be the property of the people of Israel, of course, including the piece in my case."

Sydney stared hard at him. "Would you gentlemen mind giving us a few minutes to discuss it?"

"Well…I…" Hallis glanced at Sebastian.

"Yes, of course!" Sebastian agreed, slid on his shades and picked up the case. "We shall give you privacy. Come Hallis."

The little man grinned, almost in triumph at Sydney, then obediently followed. The moment the door closed Nigel spoke.

"I don't like him, Sydney. I really, really think we should reconsider…"  
"You just said that this could be a signature piece of the Son of God, Nigel!"  
"I…I know what I said, but he…Shade….Something isn't right with that man."

Sydney settled in her chair as Nigel perched on the corner of her desk facing her. "I know. I feel it too." She picked up a pen and chewed on the end. "But, we've dealt with worse people and managed to come out on top. Besides, we won't even have to see him again unless we find it, right?"

Nigel folded his arms and bit down on his lip. "I reckon."

"And he did say he'd pay for all expenses, so it would be a more comfortable trip than the ones the University pays for, by far."

"True, but Syd…"

She touched his knee. "What's really bothering you."

"You're attracted to him." Sydney blinked at Nigel's statement. "I'm not blind, Syd, and I…I'm not, by any means, criticizing, but a relic hunt is difficult enough without tossing…chemistry into the mix."

"We have chemistry," she teased, trying to lighten the moment.

"Yes, and it's all the difference of a fire cracker and an atom bomb."

She sighed and let her hand drop, knowing he was right. "I can't help it, Nigel. There's something about him."

"I know, Syd. Tall, dark, dangerous, wealthy and good looking."

She smirked. "It has all the makings of a molotov cocktail all right."

"I don't want you to be distracted."

"He won't even be there."

"And you'll still be thinking about him."

Sydney had the decency to blush. "How can you know that?" she demanded.

Nigel rose and shoved his hands through his hair. "Because I can't bloody stop thinking about him, either!"

Sydney's eyes widened. She didn't think Nigel swung that way. "Nigel! Really?"

"No!" He glared at the obvious question in her eyes. "Not…I don't want to bloody have sex with him! I just…" He shivered and folded his arms around himself again. "I just can't get him out of my mind." Maybe Shade had drugged them or given them some sort of hypnotic suggestion? "He…frightens me, Sydney."

Sydney rose and caught Nigel's shoulders, turning him to face her. "Listen. I'll try to keep you so busy you won't have time to be afraid of him, and you," she cupped his chin so he would meet her eyes. "You keep me from jumping his bones. How about that?"

Nigel smirked. "What does that even mean?" Sydney leaned in and whispered in his ear, watched him blush. "Oh. I…well…How the hell am I supposed to prevent you from…that?"

"It won't be easy." She caught his face between her hands and squeezed until his lips were tightly puckered. "You may have to throw yourself between us, your virtue could be in jeopardy."

"I wish."

Sydney's released him and gaped in shocked amusement. "Nigel!"

He scratched his neck, flushed deeper and moved to the office door. "I'll call them back so we can tell them we're in then, yeah?"

Sydney crossed her arms over her chest, grinning. "Yeah. We're in."

When Nigel opened the door, only Sebastian was seated in the outer office. "Where's Hallis?"

"He said he had an appointment." Sebastian rose and approached. "What have you decided?"

Sydney held out her hand. "We'll do it," she agreed.

"Excellent!" Sebastian smiled. "My jet is standing by to fly us to our destination."  
"Wait," Nigel hedged. "Us?"

"Yes. I am going with you, naturally."

Nigel and Sydney exchanged a concerned glance, but the deal had been struck, they couldn't back out now.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Nigel muttered as Sebastian moved across the room to call his driver.

"Likewise," Sydney whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: RH characters not mine. I HONESTLY have no idea where this is going, so if you don't like this chapter, blame the muses! LOL! If you do, however, please, please review! :)

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5**_

They were settled on Sebastian's luxurious, private jet less than an hour later. It boasted wide leather seats that faced each other on one side, and a leather booth with a mahogany table between the seats on the other side. It also held a plush leather sofa and chair, opposite a large screen television.

"You look tired, Nigel," Their host commented as they strapped into wide comfortable leather seats that faced each other. The small side windows were tinted against the backlash of sunlight and boasted curtains instead of the standard shades. "There is a bedroom in the back, if you care to rest once we have lifted off?"

Nigel fastened his seatbelt and shook his head, he wasn't about to toddle off to sleep and leave Sydney alone with this man. No way. No how. "I'm fine."

"Would you care for a refreshment before we lift off, Mr. Shade?" the pretty stewardess inquired.

"Sydney?" Sebastian smiled as he crossed one leg over the other, comfortably. "An Irish coffee perhaps?"

Sydney had started to refuse, nothing tasted right today, but as his eyes held hers she found herself saying yes.

"Nigel?"

Nigel blinked at him. "Just water, please."

"Get him a house juice, Glenda," Sebastian requested. "And my usual. Thank you dear."

Nigel tried not to resent Shade's pushiness, but the man was quite overbearing. "We don't usually take people with us on a hunt," he said before he could stop himself. "It could be quite dangerous."

"I assure you, I can take care of myself." Sebastian turned his gaze to Sydney again. "And now, as we did not get the opportunity to talk very much when you were at my home, you must tell me about some of your adventures."

Sydney swallowed as those piercing blue eyes seemed to imbed themselves into her soul. "There really isn't much to tell," she hedged but felt herself wanting to tell him anything and everything he wanted to know. What the hell was wrong with her? It was Adrian Paul all over again, only worse!

"Your modesty is becoming, but quite unnecessary." Sebastian smiled as the girl returned with their drinks, a red wine for him, coffee for Sydney and a tropical colored juice for Nigel. "Do go strap in now, Glenda."

"Yes, Mr, Shade." The young woman disappeared behind a curtain towards the front and moments later the engines started up.

"I do not expect you to tell me any trade secrets," Sebastian continued as he sipped his wine. "Being a hunter myself, I simply find it interesting the different methods people use."

"We're not after killing some poor beast," Nigel quipped. "What we do is not any where near that sort of thing."

"But you are still hunters," Sebastian reasoned. "You simply track ancient relics instead of live prey." His eyes focused hard on Nigel as he sipped his wine. "Everyone has one of two instincts in them, Nigel, to be the predator, or to be the prey."

The feel of the plane lifting off and the intent stare of the blue-eyed man before him caused a vision of running, no flying through darkened woods to fill Nigel's mind. A distinct chatter of night-time birds, followed by the scent of four-legged predators, animals, seeking and stalking smaller prey.

He gasped and shook his head, breaking eye contact with Shade. Lifting his juice with a shaky hand he quickly drained it.

"Instead of using a weapon of violence," Shade continued turning his attention to Sydney. "Such as a sword, you use your minds to find that which you seek."

Nigel shifted in the chair, uncomfortable with the comparison as he set his empty glass in the cup-holder of the seat. Christ, he was hot, so incredibly hot all of a sudden, and tired.

"Are you okay, Nigel?"

He looked at Sydney and had trouble focusing on her. He could only shake his head.

Sydney frowned. Nigel was white as a sheet. "Maybe you should go lay down?"

He shook his head, and seemed to be incapable of speech. The drink? Had there been something in Shade's special juice? Had he been drugged? His eyes lifted accusingly to the older man, who seemed to be watching him with the same concern.

"I think perhaps you should take a rest, Nigel. It is several hours to our destination, plenty of time for a siesta."

Sydney unfastened her belt and rose. "Come on." She reached down and unstrapped Nigel's belt and tugged his arm. "Let's get you to bed."

He shook his head. There was something wrong. Something incredibly wrong and he couldn't leave her alone with Shade. Never leave her alone with Shade! "Syd…" he croaked as Sebastian rose and guided them to a windowless room in the back where a king sized bed sat waiting to be used.

"I'll bring you a cold cloth, Sydney;" Sebastian offered kindly as Sydney gently pulled Nigel toward the bed. "He looks to have a temperature."

"Thank you, Sebastian." She smiled at him, gratefully. "Sit, Nigel."

"Don't!" he began, gripping her hand hard and refusing to let go. "Syd. Some…thing's wrong."

"Lay down, Nigel." Sydney touched his forehead and confirmed that he was burning up. "Come on, legs up."

Nigel was too weak to argue and pulled his legs up on the bed. "Please…" His stomach cramped painfully and he almost arched off the bed. "Shade…don't trust…"

Sydney untied Nigel's boots, her hands less than steady as she pulled them off. She'd never seen Nigel so ill and if she found out Sebastian had anything to do with it, she'd kill the smug bastard with her bare hands. "It's okay, just rest."

His hand shot out again and caught hers. "Don't…leave…"

"I'm right here, Nigel," she assured as Sebastian entered with a bowl of cool water and a soft cloth, along with an older man that Sydney had not noticed earlier.

"This is Samuel, he has medical training and can tend to Nigel," Sebastian stated as Sydney settled on the bed and dipped the cloth in the water.

"I'll tend to him," Sydney assured, Nigel's suspicions immediately coming front and center at the idea that Shade conveniently had a medic on board for a sudden illness. What the hell had they gotten themselves into? They were thousands of feet up in a private jet over the ocean, no where to go. She decided to play it cool, for now. "Thanks anyway."

Sebastian frowned, obviously not use to being contradicted. He paused, walked over and caught her chin, so she would look up at him. "You look pale as well. Are you feeling ill Sydney?"

"Not right now." Sydney considered how she had felt yesterday and suddenly wondered if it might have been a twenty-four-hour-thing. "I was feeling off yesterday, so Nigel may have what I had."

"Indeed." Sebastian nodded and continued to look into her eyes. "However, if he will be ill, it may be better to leave him in solitude. Some men do not care to show weakness in front of a lady."

Sydney sense, rather than saw Nigel tense in panic, for she could not pull her gaze away from Sebastian's. He had the most alluring blue eyes she had ever seen. "I…" Maybe she should leave Nigel alone. She wouldn't have wanted him to see her with her head in the toilet either. "We've both been…" Slade's finger slid from her chin to her cheek and she lost her voice, appalled at how she leaned into his touch. He had soft hands, the hands of a king rather than the hands of a laborer.

"Let Samuel take care of him," Sebastian whispered, kindly. "You will rest in the outer cabin."

"No, I…" His voice was like silk, liquid silk that burned her skin in the sweetest of heat and turned her insides to Jello. She _was_ tired, maybe a nap would do her good. Sebastian had someone here to take care of Nigel. "Oh-kay."

Nigel reached for Sydney, even as she started to rise, but then a horrible wave of nausea hit him and he curled into himself in retaliation. Christ Jesus! He felt like his heart was going to rip from his chest, taking with it his stomach, liver and intestines. He curled tighter, trying to block out the pain but that seemed to focus it even more.

Sebastian guided Sydney out of the room and nodded to Samuel who closed the bedroom door quietly behind them.

"God!" Nigel cried, his eyes flying open as his body expanded outwards and upwards, leaving him twisted and rigid in agony. "Sydney!"

A pair of hands touched him, soothed him. A voice. He didn't recognize the voice, but it too was soothing and then…Pain! Dear God what kind of madness was this? Burning, stabbing, crawling, consuming pain everywhere!

He was going to be ill. He was going to throw up. No, he wasn't, because there was nothing in his stomach. He could feel the emptiness, the pitted barrenness inside of him with horrific clarity. Nigel curled again into himself, pulled his hands to his face and in this action, his eyes focused upon the veins beneath his skin, his knuckles and over his wrists. He stared, horrified as the contour of his veins seemed to stretch and widen beneath his flesh, then felt the pressure through his entire body, pumping blood faster, harder.

The pounding in his ears grew to a raging cacophony of sound, a coliseum of roman gladiators, a jungle of lions screamed and roared and shouted at him with an intensity that would surely shatter his fragile skull; but it didn't and the noise went on and on, forever. He could no longer hear his own voice, or the voice of the man trying to help him. All he could hear was the terrible, blood-thirsty cries of the damned.

He couldn't think, couldn't move beyond what agony provoked, yet he felt a tear slide down his cheek; a sharp, wet and wicked slicing against impossibly sensitive flesh and it burned and clotted, stemmed and flowed all at once.

He was so bloody thirsty. He was dying of thirst! His mouth was dry, full of sand or cotton, his lips felt cracked and sore. A tightness in his lungs, no air! His kidneys…were they shrinking? Dear God what was happening to him?

Nigel screamed as his eyes rolled white and he felt a hand placed on either side of his face, then muttering. Chanting. Drooling. Drinking. Crying. Laughing. Dying….Madness! This was all madness and he couldn't get free. His mind screamed for her, dreamed of her, wept for her, but she was gone. His life, his love, his salvation was taken away and all that was left was darkness.

"SYDNEY!"

* * *

Sydney awoke suddenly and it took her a moment to get her bearings. Her ears felt funny, and then she remembered that she was on an airplane. She slowly sat up on the leather sofa; allowed the afghan that had been thrown over her to slide off her shoulders as her feet dropped to the floor.

She didn't remember falling asleep. She shook her head and cracked her jaw to get her ears to pop. How had she gotten out here, in the main cabin? The last thing she remembered was…She bolted up and hurried towards the back of the plane, stumbling slightly as a wave of dizziness hit her from moving to quickly.

She pushed open the door to the bedroom, spotted the still form in the middle of the bed and felt a wave of panic. She hurried over and dropped down beside Nigel, who was stretched out on his back, his eyes closed.

"Nigel?" She shook his shoulder gently at first, and when that didn't get a response she shook him harder. "Nigel!"

Slowly, reluctantly, his eyes opened and he turned his head to look at her. "Hey." His mouth felt like dust. "Are we there?"

Sydney scowled. "No, I don't think so." She put her hand to his forehead, relieved that his skin was cool. "You had a fever, remember? How do you feel?" Better yet, how come she hadn't been with him while he was sick? She remembered him being ill, and Sebastian bringing her a cloth…then, nothing.

Carefully he sat up and ran his hands over his face. "I feel better, just thirsty," he admitted, quietly. "I must have just needed to sleep."

Sydney didn't think his symptoms had anything to do with exhaustion, but she'd deal with that later. "Did you get sick?"

Nigel glanced around and tried to remember. "I…I don't know. I don't think so." Something, something was tapping at his brain, but he couldn't grasp it. "It must have been a bug."

Sydney gave into the urge to hug him. "You scared the hell out of me, Nigel!"

He rubbed her back. "Sorry, Syd."

"You are looking much better, Nigel."

The pair glanced back at Sebastian Shade, smiling in the doorway.

"Perhaps enough to manage some dinner?"

Nigel shook his head. "I'm not very hungry."

"You should eat something, Nigel."

He shrugged as Sydney stood and let him slide off the bed. "Just some water. I'm very thirsty." He paused. "Or, maybe that juice I had earlier?"

Sebastian nodded. "Absolutely. I shall have a fresh batch prepared." He moved away and left Sydney and Nigel alone in the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she demanded looking him in the eyes, finding no trace of the exhaustion or the fear she had seen earlier.

"I'm a little disoriented," he admitted. "And thirsty, but otherwise I feel okay."

She placed her palm against his face again, just to be sure. "You feel better, anyway."

Nigel closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "That feels nice."

Sydney snatched her hand back, startled, but when he opened his eyes again and looked at her, slightly dazed, she chalked it up to how he was feeling. "Come on then, let's get you something to drink."

Nigel followed her out to the main cabin area where the booth table had been set for two. He glanced at Sebastian as he slid in to the booth opposite Sydney. "Aren't you eating?"

"I had a little something an hour ago." Sebastian settled in the one of the leather chairs, turned to face them and lifted his half full wine glass towards them in a toast. "Please, enjoy."

Sydney pulled the cover off her dish and tried to hide her delight at the baked chicken and vegetables. "Looks lovely," she offered politely. She was still suspicious of what happened earlier and searched her memory for a cause.

Nigel stared down at his plate and felt his stomach revolt. He covered it again. "I…I can't."

"Perhaps some soup?" Sebastian touched a button on the console of his chair and a tall, good looking man in a pilot's shirt and trousers stepped inside. "See if there is some soup in the galley for Mr. Bailey, would you Andrew?"

"Certainly, Mr. Shade."

Nigel picked up his glass of water and downed it in several large gulps. His throat was incredibly dry.

"And some tropical juice, as well," Sebastian added smiling.

"Yes, Sir." Andrew disappeared towards the front of the plane.

"Where's Glenda?" Sydney asked as she cut into her chicken.

"She's resting. How is the chicken?"

"Delicious, thank you." She speared a small portion of white meat on her fork and held it out to Nigel. "Want to try a bite?"

Again, the very idea set his stomach churning and he made a face. "No, really, Syd. I couldn't."

She nodded, remembering how she had been yesterday when she had tried to eat. Now, however she was fine. Perhaps it had been a bug they had both caught. Perhaps they were simply letting the strange circumstances surrounding their meeting of Shade taint their judgment. After all, he was flying them to Israel to look for a new relic, and he did seem genuinely interested in history.

Andrew returned with a bowl of creamy tomato soup and a pitcher of tropical juice for Nigel. Nigel hesitantly tried a spoonful of the soup and was relieved when it slid down his throat without any ramifications from his stomach. Plus, it tasted amazing.

"Is that better, Nigel?" Sebastian asked, sipping his wine.

"Very, thank you, Sebastian." Nigel offered him a grateful smile and when Sebastian returned it he felt an unusual flair of what could be labeled attraction. What the hell! He quickly looked away and concentrated on his soup.

"How far away from Israel are we?" Sydney asked.

"Only about another hour or so."

Nigel's eyes widened. "What?" It was easily an eleven hour flight! How long had he been sleeping? He glanced at Sydney, who was equally surprised. "We only just lifted off!"

"You and Sydney must have been very tired, you both slept through most of it."

Sydney's eyes narrowed and she carefully set her fork down. "We didn't have any help in that _sleep_ did we?" she demanded suddenly.

Sebastian laughed, a deep, musical rumble from his chest that was a delight to hear. "Oh my. Such suspicion, my dear Professor." He grinned. "Are you are asking if I drugged you and your assistant for nefarious purposes?"

"Did you?" Nigel asked, following Sydney's lead.

"How am I to answer such a charge?" Sebastian's blue eyes danced in amusement. "If I say no, you would not believe me and you would continue to be suspicious. If I say yes…" His smile slid slowly, wickedly across his lips. "Well, we are thousands of feet up and any resistance or attack upon my person would be detrimental to your own safety."

Nigel felt an uneasy shiver crawl up his spine as he set his spoon to the side of his bowl. "You did drug us."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, I did not. You both seem to have overlooked the obvious cause for your loss of time. Exhaustion. I could see it when we met in your office. Sydney, you mentioned you had been ill yesterday, and then it seems that Nigel also became ill, perhaps with the same virus? The only thing that put you to sleep my darlings, was your own bodies shutting down."

Sydney could understand the reason behind his words, but couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. It made sense. They ahd been caught out in the storm, Nigel especially had suffered blood loss, and then she'd been exhausted and later ill at home. Nigel mentioned he'd had trouble sleeping and became ill on the plane. It all made perfect sense. And yet…

"It is good you had took some rest," Sebastian offered mildly. "When we land we can start out right away, now, without any delays." He smiled at Nigel. "Do finish your soup, I promise you there is nothing but good things in there and you will feel better for it." When neither Nigel or Sydney moved to finish their meal he sighed. "You will need your energy for the hunt. Come now, as seasoned professionals, you both know this."

Nigel looked at Sydney and, because they had discussed at length her time with Tslarov, knew how similar the situation must seem for her.

Tsalraov had wanted to build Sydney's strength so that he could later hunt her down and kill her. He remembered the feeling of loss when the bastard had told him that Sydney was dead, and then as he watched the members of their team being led up the stairs and out of the cellar, never to return. It had been a bleak, terrifying moment in their history, but they got through it; they survived.

He held her gaze with the same determination, the same understanding of what was happening and what they would need to do. They would need their strength, and while Sebastian could be hiding something, or flat out lying, they could do little until they land; but they would survive. They always did.

Finally, he picked up the spoon and dipped it in his soup, meeting Sydney's gaze over the bowl.

She scowled and stabbed a green bean with her fork, a little more viciously than was necessary, and tossed it in her mouth.

"Perhaps you could regale me with some of the antiquities you've procured?"

"We don't discuss the relics we find," Nigel rebuked. "It's that type of bragging that can lead to theft."

"Ah, yes, of course." Sebastian touched one long finger to his lips, thoughtfully. "However most of your finds are published in the Archeological Journal, so many would already know about them, would they not?

Sydney shared another glance with Nigel, then, because they couldn't do much about their current situation, she put on her game face. She told herself that this man was their host and were helping them find a relic as well. While she was uneasy about her attraction to Sebastian Shade, and the 'power nap' she and Nigel had been coerced into, she had no proof of wrong doing. Shade had been nothing but helpful and charming.

"What Nigel means is we simply have to be careful of…regaling anyone, as it has led to difficulties later on."

"I can certainly understand the need for secrecy. I have many of my own and am, at most, a deeply private man. I know of some of your exploits, I read up on you after your visit to my home. I did not want to trust this find to just anyone, so I had to be sure you were the right ones for the job."

"And we appreciate that."

"Good."

"Do you have family, Sebastian?" Nigel asked, trying to change the subject, and then finding himself actually interested in the other man's response.

"Alas, no. I have been unlucky to find the right person that I would wish to spend my life with." He lifted his wine glass to his lips, his eyes caught Sydney's over the rim, playfully. "However, my prospects have taken a turn for the better recently. So there is still hope."

Sydney felt herself flush at his deliberate appraisal and was appalled. "We all should have hope," she muttered.

"Indeed." Sebastian glanced at Nigel, whose eyes had started to grow heavy again, despite his long sleep. "Drink your juice, Nigel. I assure you it will perk you right up."

Nigel sipped the juice, surprised at how tasty it was. "What's in it?"

"A bit of this, a bit of that." He grinned. "Drink it up, there's a good lad."

"I'm not a bloody child," Nigel muttered, but took another sip of the juice, anyway. It was really quite good and he found it was slaking his earlier thirst.

"Does Dashwood not travel with you?"

Sebastian laughed. "I couldn't get Dashwood out of my house with a stick of dynamite and the threat of cholera," he assured, amused. "He is very, very set to it."

"How long have you known him?" Sydney asked.

"It seems like forever. He can be hard to digest for some, but he is very good at taking care of things I need done, so I put up with his bad temper."

"Thank you for the rental car, by the way, and the tow to the garage. You'll have to let me know how much it cost, and I'll pay you back." When Sydney had gone to pick up her jeep, she'd been told that the bill for repair had been paid in full, and remarkably, the garage had repaired all of the damage done by the crash.

"Nonsense, it was a pittance to me and my pleasure to do for you."

Nigel was startled when the plane suddenly shook violently, and his eyes widened. "What was that?"

"Just turbulence," Sebastian assured, but then the plane shook again, and he watched several of Sydney's remaining vegetables spill off her plate He scowled and flipped a switch on the arm of his chair. "Is there a problem, Captain?"

"Sir, you may wish to come up here."

Sebastian's eyebrows lifted, perplexed, and then he was and setting his wine on the window shelf. "I shall return in a moment." He disappeared behind the cockpit curtain.

"This isn't good, Syd."

"I'm sure it's just weather, Nigel."

"That didn't feel like bad weather, Sydney. It felt like something bloody hit us."

"We're thousands of feet in the air. What would have hit us?"

"I've no idea, but I've got a very bad feel…" Nigel looked up as Sebastian returned and settled back into his seat.  
"Is there a problem?" Sydney asked as the plane shuttered once more.

Sebastian picked up his wine, which had somehow managed not to spill and sipped it calmly. "It appears we are about to crash."

"What!?"


End file.
